1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-screen displaying apparatus, and more particularly to an on-screen displaying apparatus for displaying a help screen (description) for remote control operation on the image screen of a display unit with remote control functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to operate a display unit with remote control functions from a remote location, the user had to perform such remote control operation with reference to the remote control operation procedure described in an instruction manual (hereinafter called manual) or after mastering such procedure prior to actual operation.
However, in recent years, with the development of multifunctional remote control operation, it has become impossible to perform a certain operation on the apparatus body, especially in an audiovisual apparatus. For many models recently released, such operation is possible only by a remote controller. Therefore, some degree of practice is required for the user to operate an apparatus with multiple remote control functions by operating a remote controller. To master its operation procedure, the user must have a manual at hand for reference.
In recent years, more electrical apparatuses are equipped with remote control functions. Therefore, it is necessary for each user to master the operation procedures of a plurality of remote controllers. However, it is almost impossible for the user to memorize the operational procedures of many remote control functions (including functions only rarely used) of many electrical apparatuses and to operate them at his will. Therefore, the manual had been indispensable to the user. Even though the user masters the operational procedures of all the remote controllers of all the electrical apparatus he/she has, he/she will forget such procedures of the apparatus or the rarely used functions. In such a case, the user used to refer to the manual describing such procedures.
However, in many cases, the manual contains many items which are difficult to understand for the ordinary user without special knowledge. Especially, it is difficult for the user to find an item (operation procedure) he/she wants to know about at once. In some cases, when the user misplaces or loses the manual, he/she could not operate an apparatus he/she wants to use.